Seven Deadly Sins
by Ktate
Summary: After New Moon Bella catches Edward cheating. She leaves, goes to Phoenix, only to meet her new gang. Now they are all coming back... How many of the Seven Deadly Sins will they commit? Let me remind you: They're called DEADLY for a reason...
1. Extravagance

**Angel's Maiden**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor the seven deadly sins. Only the plot.

* * *

Okay, guys this is a new one, I may continue, maybe not, I'm leaving it up to you to decide. Tell me what you think! If you want more, review, if not, review anyways and tell my why the fuck not. lol. Thanks.  


* * *

  
**

**_~Extravagance~_**

**Extravagance (Latin, _luxuria_) is unrestrained excess. Extravagant behaviour includes the frequent purchase of luxury goods, and forms of debauchery.**

I stepped off the plane gracefully, right now, I couldn't be happier that I finally agreed to those dancing lessons at Arthur Murray Dance Studio, Renee, my mother, had talked about for ages. I heard whooping and yelling behind me.

_Well at least the gang was enjoying themselves. _I thought with a small grin. Gotta love the gang.

'The Gang' consisted of me, role playing as the leader/ 'alpha', Garrett, my 'beta' and lover-boyfriend, his sister, Sarah, my best friend, and second 'beta', her lover-boyfriend, Kyle, and my other best friend, Anna Lynn, and finally, her lover-boyfriend Henry.

Garrett is an understanding, gentle, kind, strong, talented, collected, calm, unforgettable, boyfriend. I am completely in love with him. He has a certain air about him that just screams, 'Don't Fuck With Me.' He has gray slate eyes that are the true window to his soul. He normally had an expressionless face- you could just never tell with him. Unless you look into his eyes. They are magnificent.

He's about 6'2 and built like a small body builder. Mostly muscle, no fat. He has black cropped hair, short, and likes to stick to a messy, sex hair look. Like Edwards, just not as messy.

His sister, Sarah, is 5'9, a few inches taller than me, with the same gray slate eyes and a medium brown bob. She's a lot like her brother in some ways. She can be calm and collected and gentle, but unlike Garrett, her face is like an open book. She has a short temper most of the time, and most males learn quickly not to hit on her. She also had a lovely complexion. I envy her. She was always tan, I personally think it's not fair how I am still pale as a vampire. (Pun intended.) Whenever I voice my opinions on this everyone laughs. They all have tans, year 'round! I feel so out of place. Ha-ha.

Her boyfriend, Kyle, balances her nicely. Where she is calm and collected, he is silly and humorous. Where she is angry or short tempered, he is cheerful or fun. He has the bluest (pale blue) eyes I've ever seen and shaggy blond hair. He's a bigger, in size, than Garrett. But if there was a fight, I have no doubt Garrett would win.

Anna Lynn has blond-brown hair that waves gently to the middle of her back. She's 5'4 and very quiet. She loves to read _and_ shop. She's hardly ever loud. And she's very generous and friendly. Her father is the maker of 'Lays Potato Chips', so their family has millions.

And then there is Henry. Henry is Anna Lynn's lover-boyfriend-fiance, whatever. When they were six, he supposedly proposed to her. Isn't that sweet? I think so. He had a buzz cut, but it's growin out. He has blond hair and green eyes. He also balances Anna Lynn well. Where she is quiet, he is never ending loud. He's just as generous and friendly, though.

All of them are very protective of me. They're loyal and ah-mazing to no end. I love them unconditionally.

Now, for myself. I have grown since I left Forks six months ago. Some-what. Ha-ha. My breasts are still small and humble, unfortunately, though. I am 5'6 with beautiful brown almond shaped eyes. After a month here, I decided I needed a change so I cut and layered my hair. I also go highlights. My hair is now around shoulder length, instead of waist length. After I got my hair cut, my mom signed me up for dance lessons at Arthur Murray Dance Studio, so I now I can actually walk on a flat stable surface without falling or tripping. If I were being completely honest with you, I'd tell you I'm actually quite graceful. Thank fuckin god.

"C'mon! I'm ready to hit the sack!" I heard Garrett shout from my right side. I grinned at him before leaning closer towards his ear to whisper to him.

"Hit the sack? Oh, sure... if fuckin me senseless is hittin the sack." I whispered into his ear. He winked at me in response.

"Holy fuck! It's freezing here! Wait-! Hey! What are you losers whispering about up there!" Sarah yelled before she began jogging to catch up with us. Soon she was walking on my left side, her stride coming in time with mine. I noticed Kyle fall behind her slightly and rolled my eyes. Those two were attached at the hip, pretty much. But then again, so were Garrett and I, and the rest of the gang and me. Well... pretty much every one was.

"I told you it would be." I giggled, "Y'all should have listened to me." I glanced at her and really noticed what she was wearing. A plaid, sleeveless tube top, which was adorable, along with some fashionably destroyed jean shorts that ended right above her knee. She was also wearing sling back black sandals. Anna Lynn was just as bad wearing a striped twist tank that said, 'sun kissed' in rainbow colors; faded railroad denim short shorts; gold leather (told you her family was loaded) gladiator shoes; Marc by Marc Jacobs Lil' Riz hobo leather bag; and finally a chunky white butterfly bangle.

Henry, the big goof was wearing all Hollister, pretty much. A pink, (yes, _pink_) polo, khakis, and sandals. He was also wearin one of those weird surfer necklaces, you know what I mean?

I looked to my right and glanced at Garrett. My baby was wearing Hollister jeans, a pair of white/black/varsity red Jordans' a black T-shirt that had half a face on in white, and finally a Hurley hat.

_I'm glad I got a guy with great taste_, I thought with a grin. I'm wearing my favorite batman (!) shirt, a pair of hollister jeans, my white/pink/volt/blue Jordans', and my Gucci hobo handbag.  
_I'm glad I got great taste_, I thought with another grin and a small giggle. So does Anna, though. And Sarah. Not so much Henry...

Kyle wearing a blue button Hollister shirt, with khaki, (much like Henry; those two have _too_ much in common), and sandals. (See?) And another one of those surfer necklaces, Sarah has a matching one. He got them for her for their fourth anniversary. That was only a few weeks ago.

I'm not completely positive why we are back in Forks. They all wanted to see what my hometown is like. And (probably, they never mentioned it, but I have a gut feeling) 'beat the shit out of my dumbass ex.' Sarah's opinion was voiced once.

"So, where are we all staying?" Garrett asked quietly. He bent close to me, his hand on my in the middle of my back, to be heard over everyone.

"I rented a hotel near where Charlie lives, for now. If you guys still would like to stay for the school year we can rent a house, then. I rented three rooms." They where set on going to school with me for my senior year. Charlie had called and asked if I was, and they over heard the convo, and decided to take it upon themselves to decided for me. I just rolled my eyes at them when they announced that we were going back to Forks. I agreed to it. Mainly because I know I can do anything with them by my side.

* * *

**Small Definition: The Seven Deadly Sins, also known as the Capital Vices or Cardinal Sins, is a classification of the most objectionable vices that has been used since early Christian times to educate and instruct followers concerning (immoral) fallen humanity's tendency to sin. The final version of the list consists of wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. The Catholic Church divided sin into two principal categories: "venial sins", which are relatively minor and could be forgiven through any sacramentals or sacraments of the church, and the more severe "capital" or mortal sins. Mortal sins are believed to destroy the life of grace and create the threat of eternal damnation unless either absolved through the sacrament of Penance or forgiven through perfect contrition on the part of the penitent.**

**Review and tell me if I should continue, PLEASE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

HEYY!

Sorry to say, I am not dead. Really sorry I haven't updated guys! I really just have no time, and no inspiration. I'm sorry!

BUUUUTTT

I just got a twitter!

IF ya'll follow me, well I may update more...?

LOVE YOU ALL! (:


End file.
